The present invention relates to optical systems for controlling with propagation of light beams. Pointing and positioning systems are enabling components for most laser applications. Conventionally, this is accomplished using mirrors, scan wheels, optical wedges, and other two-axis gimbal arrangements as exemplified, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,319,566 to Prince et al. These opto-mechanical systems are complex, bulky and heavy for large area beams. For example, the prism apex angle, hence its thickness is increased to achieve larger deflection angles. The electromechanical systems for rotation, translation or oscillation of such mirrors, prisms, and other optical components require high electrical power for their operation. They are relatively slow and have limited range of angles that could be covered within given time period.
Thus, there is a need for thin, light-weight, fast, and inexpensive pointing, positioning, and switching systems for light beams, particularly, for laser beams. The state-of-the-art developments include all-electronics systems and rotating diffraction gratings. The all-electronics systems with no moving parts, as reviewed in P. F. McManamon, P. J. Bos, M. J. Escuti, J. Heikenfeld, S. Serati, H. Xie, E. A. Watson, A Review of Phased Array Steering for Narrow-Band Electrooptical Systems, Proceedings of the IEEE, Vol. 97, pages 1078-1096 (2009), require a large number of high efficiency diffraction gratings and spatial light modulators and/or electrically controlled waveplates. As a result, the overall transmission of these systems is reduced along with their radiation damage threshold, and their speed is limited by the speed of liquid crystal spatial light modulators and variable retarders.
Rotating diffraction gratings as described in J. C. Wyant, “Rotating diffraction grating laser beam scanner,” Applied Optics, 14, pages 1057-1058 (1975), and in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,486 to Bramley, partially solves the problem of obtaining larger diffraction angle in thinner optical system, compared, for example to the system of Risley prisms. The light beam diffracted by the first grating in the path of the beam is further diffracted by the second grating. Depending on orientation of those gratings with respect to each other, the deflection angle of the beam can thus be varied between nearly 0 to double of the diffraction angle exhibited by a single grating. The problem with such systems is that phase gratings typically diffract light into multiple orders that need to be blocked along with the 0th order beam. High efficiency Bragg type gratings have narrow spectral and angular range as described in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,324,286 to Glebov et al., and can be used practically for laser beams only, expanded and collimated to minimize divergence. Blazed gratings such as proposed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,792,028 to Cook et al., still exhibit a multitude of diffraction orders due to their discontinuous structure and do not improve considerably on the width of angular selectivity and diffraction efficiency.
The cycloidal diffractive waveplates (CDWs), essentially, anisotropic plates meeting half-wave condition but with optical axis orientation rotating in the plane of the waveplate in a cycloidal manner, as described in the review S. R. Nersisyan, N. V. Tabiryan, D. M. Steeves, B. R. Kimball, “Optical Axis Gratings in Liquid Crystals and their use for Polarization insensitive optical switching,” J. Nonlinear Opt. Phys. & Mat., 18, 1-47 (2009), do not have the disadvantages of conventional phase gratings. Moreover, DWs, referred to also as optical axis gratings and polarization gratings, can provide nearly 100% diffraction efficiency in micrometer thin layers. Furthermore, due to their waveplate nature, their diffraction spectrum is broadband, and can even be made practically achromatic. Due to their thinness and high transparency, they can be used in high power laser systems.
Thus, replacing Risley prisms, wedges, mirrors and/or phase gratings with DWs, provides many advantages for manipulating with light beams and imaging. As shown in S. R. Nersisyan, N. V. Tabiryan, L. Hoke, D. M. Steeves, B. Kimball, Polarization insensitive imaging through polarization gratings, Optics Express, 17, 1817-1830 (2009), not only laser beams, but complex images can be steered over large angles without light attenuation or image deformation. The paper further showed that utilizing a pair of closely spaced CDWs, one of them with switchable diffraction, it is possible to manipulate with transmission of unpolarized beams and images through apertures. This concept suggested and demonstrated in S. R. Nersisyan, N. V. Tabiryan, L. Hoke, D. M. Steeves, B. Kimball, “Polarization insensitive imaging through polarization gratings,” Optics Express, 17, 1817-1830 (2009) was subsequently cited and tested in C. Oh, J. Kim, J. F. Muth, M. Escuti, “A new beam steering concept: Riesley gratings,” Proc. SPIE, vol. 7466, pp. 74660J1-J8 (2009).